Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) devices and methods of forming the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor IC devices having an upper pattern aligned with a lower pattern molded by a semiconductor substrate, and to methods of forming the same.